Amazing Race: Gotham Edition
by The Cowgirl Bookworm
Summary: When Joker, Harvey, Scarecrow, the Mayor, Gordon and Batman paarticipate in the Amazing Race it quickly turns to hysterical chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Phil: Welcome to the Amazing Race Gotham edition! We have six teams of two! We're pitting Gotham's heroes against it's villains. They each will be accompianied by a fan of theirs. On the heroe side we have Batman and his fanboy Jason!

*Batman stands there looking humiliated being next to a acne ridden, dorkish adult*

Phil: Next we have Comissioner Gordon! We also have his fanboy Hugh!

*A very large man stands next to Gordon who drools at villains fangirls*

Phil: Gordon eyes off of the girls. And last of all we have.... Mayor Garcia and his fanboy Raul!

*Mayor Garcia is attended by a very fat, beer smelling guy*

Phil: And on the villain side we have the Joker and his fangirl Haley!

*Joker is being fawned over by a very sexy yet smart looking blonde*

Phil: We also have Scarecrow and his fangirl Rebecca!

*Scarecrow has a demure auburn haired beauty*

Phil: Our last contestant is Harvey Dent and his fangirl Holly!

*Harvey has a girl near him who looks like a bubbly redhead personality*

Gordon: Why do we have to get geeks and they get models?

Phil: Because they deserve it.

Batman: They're pyschotitic!

Phil: That doesn't matter! Please tune it for the next episode of the Amazing Race!


	2. Chapter 2

Phil: Welcome to episode two of the Amazing Race! Our contestants are just about to get started. On your marks. Get set. GO!

*all of the teams race off, the villains easily overtaking Batma in all his heavy armor, the Mayor and his girlie legs, and Gordon since he doesn't have a car*

Rebecca: Take a flight to New York City.

Scarecrow: Let's fiond a taxi.

*The pair moves off. Joker and Haley wrestle their way to a clue and take off*

Jason: Bat, huff, huff, man. Wait, hurg, up, huff

*he is dragging himself along inhaling though an inahler*

Batman: Move faster geek!

*The Mayor and Gordon get to the clues and take off*

INTERIOR OF TAXI

Joker: There they are! Come on let me blow them up pleeeeeeseeee?

Haley: No. You can blow them up later. Just pass them for now.

*Their taxi speeds by Scarecrow. Haley gives Joker a celebratory hug. Gets a disturbed stare in return*

Joker: Ummm, okay?

*Haley giggles*

INTERIOR OF SCARECROW"S TAXI

Scarecrow: No! Damn it!

Rebecca: Why are you so mad?

Scarecrow: They passed us!

Rebecca: So?

*Scarecrow huffs and hides his head*

*Joker and Haley race onto airport shuttle. Driver screams and dives out of the window*

Haley: Can't count on anyone these days, gotta do everything yourself.

*Drives bus up to terminal speeds by the other teams in the process*

Joker: So when's your first flight to New York.

Scared Flight Scheduler: Uh, uhhhhh, in about ten minutes..

*Poor girl is shaking with fear*

Haley: Great we'll have two tickets.

*Scheduler prints tickets*

Scared Flight Scheduler: H-h-h-h-h-here.

*Joker grabs tickets, quickly stops in candy store and buys package of Reese's Pieces*

Joker: *mouth full* You want some?

*Haley grabs one and noisily gulps them down*

*Screen cuts to Phil*

Phil: All six teams are in route to New York. Joker and Haley will be in a half hour before everyone else.

*Digital map shows plane's routes. Screen goes back to Joker and Haley*

Joker: There a clue box.

*He pulls out the clue*

Joker: Who's ready to fly? One team member must board a flight simulater and sucessfully land a plane. I'll do it.

Haley: You've done this before haven't you?

Joker: Let's just say it involved a jet, peanut butter and a whole lot of beer.

*Joker goes into simulater and lands the plane in about five minutes*

Joker: Alright, now where's that clue?

*Attendent hands him a clue. Joker goes out and is greeted by an immense crowd of rabid fangirls*

Fangirls: Joker we love youuuuu!

Haley: Called the fanclub together. They'e staying here to keep the other teams from following us.

*Joker opens clue*

Joker: Detour. Climb it or jump it. You can either climb to the top of the Empire State Building or you can bungee jump off of the Brooklyn Bridge.


End file.
